


Back From The Darkness

by SterekOTP456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Love Simon Lewis, Jace Comes Back, Jace Need's Protecting At All Cost's, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please be nice, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekOTP456/pseuds/SterekOTP456
Summary: A few days after Jace is cleared of being a traitor he's cleared to leave idris and return to the institute when he gets there Simon's waiting for him with Clary and Jocelyn.





	

Simon woke up that night at the hotel to his phone ringing he rolls over and blindly pats his bed side table looking for his phone, he answers it without looking at the caller I.D knowing who it is.

"Hey Clary what's up" Simon says voice still thick with sleep  
He hears Clary take a shaky breath and that makes him sit up instantly  
"Hey sorry to wake you" "it's okay, are you okay you sound weird"  
"Yeah sorry just Jace is on his way back from idris my mom what's to see him but I think it's too soon and I can't talk her out of it, I don't know what to do Simon can you come to the institute maybe she will listen to you" Clary says.

Simon's sure if he's heart still beat it would be thumping right now he's got to admit he's panicking a little right now he hasn't seen Jace since he went to idris and he's missed him, obviously he can't tell Clary that she doesn't know about him and Jace the only people that do are Alec and Magnus. He doesn't realise how long he's been silent till he can hear Clary calling his name.

"Huh what yeah I'll be there in 5 minutes, just let me get changed okay I'm on my way" He hears Clary's sigh of relief they say goodbye and then Simon is racing around his room getting changed as fast as he can, before he knows it he's outside the institute watching Clary walk towards him she immediately puts her arms around him and he hugs her close, he thinks idly that if this were months ago he would be so happy but now all he can think about is Jace and getting to see his face and holding him.

~~~~~~~

They find Jocelyn waiting for them in one of the offices she gives Simon a hug when she sees him even thought he can still see the slight hesitation, he gets it it took him a while to comes to terms with what he is and he's still dealing with it she still gives him the same smile she always has that reminds him of his childhood.

"Hello Simon, what are you doing here I thought you might still be sleeping the suns just gone down"  
He smiles at her and says "um Clary called me she's worried about you wanting to meet Jace so quickly considering he's just got back"  
Jocelyn takes a deep breath "I know your both just looking out for your friend and brother but we need to have a chat and the longer we leave it the harder it's going to be"  
"There's nothing we can say to change your mind is there" He see's her shake her head no "Just go easy on him okay he's been through hell". He can see Clary giving him funny looks from the corner of his eyes but refuses to acknowledge her, Clarys about to say something when they hear the sound of a portal opening Simon's eyes go wide and he spins around following Clary as she runs out with Jocelyn behind him. Simon can honestly say Jace has never looked more beautiful all the cuts on his face have healed, he's cut his hair and has it hanging loosely around his face, he sees Jace look around at them all before his eyes settle on Simon. 

Simon gives him a small smile and Jace returns it he sees Jace take a few hesitant steps and Clary starts to step forward to she's half way to him when Jace starts to take larger steps his eyes still locked on Simon's. He hears Clary say something but he doesn't hear it probably Jace's name but he doesn't really care right now he's just watching Jace walk forward, thinking he's going to Clary but he sees Jace completely walk past her like she's not even there he flicks his eyes over to Clary to see her hurt and confused expression but he doesn't have time to react because Jace is stood in front of him.

"Hi" He hears Jace whisper Simon blinks slowly before he smiles and say "Hi", he pulls Jace to him arms going around his shoulders he feels Jace put his arms around his waist and tightens his grip, he can hears a few shocked gasps but doesn't bother looking around content to have Jace in his arms, Simon buries his face in Jace's neck and holds on tightly he see someone move away from next to him and he assumes its Jocelyn.  
He pulls back after a few seconds just to look into Jace's eyes he's always found them beautiful one blue one brown Jace is smiling at him and its his Simon smile the one only for him that's his favourite, Simon reaches up slowly and brushes a stray hair off Jace's forehead and tucks it behind his ear Jace's eye soften and he leans down and kisses Simon so soft he's sure he's gonna melt its just a soft lingering peck Jace's hands are on either side of his face then Jace pulls back and kisses Simon's forehead he rests their forehead together. Jace laughs softly and its the most beautiful sound Simon's ever heard "I missed you" he hears Jace say softly and Simon beams up at him "I missed you too" Simon can't help himself he just has to kiss Jace again so he does its just as soft as the first but with a little more fire he bites lightly at Jace's bottom lip before pulling back he swipes his thumb softly over Jace's cheekbone and watches as his eyes flutter closed. When Jace opens his eyes Simon can see so much love in his eyes it would of taken his breath away if he still had the need to breath "I love you" Simon says Jace smiles softly at him and replies "I love you too" .

Simon hears someone clear there throat and his surroundings suddenly comes back to him, Jace feels him tense in his arms so he whispers "it's okay Simon everyone was gonna find out eventually I didn't want to hide anymore" Simon looks at him shocked but he can see nothing but truth in his eyes so he gives a small nod they both turn to face there friends and Simon sees them watching them with shocked expressions well everyone but Alec, he looks over to Clary and internally winces she looks confused like she doesn't understand what she's seeing he feels Jace slid his hand down his arm to his hand and interlaces their fingers Clarys eyes flick down to their hands and back up too Simon's eyes he goes to say something but she cuts him off holding up her hand.  
"Don't bother, I can clearly see you wasn't going to tell me because if you was you would have already" Clary says angrily  
Simon flinches a little he goes to say something again but Clary just storms away Simon goes to follow her but stops he turns to Jocelyn who's smiling at him and Jace "Give her time to calm down she's probably just in shock, she will come around" Jocelyn says he give a hesitant nod he turns to look at Jace but he's already watching him.

"You should probably get some sleep I bet its been a long few days" Simon says  
Jace nods and says "That's sounds good I'm exhausted" Simon turns back too tell the others but they've already gone he turns back to Jace with a shrug.  
A few minutes later and there in Jace's room he's stripping down slowly to his boxers exhaustion making his movements sluggish when he pauses and looks over at Simon who's standing awkwardly by the bed, Jace raises his eyebrow in silent question and Simon nods and starts stripping down too he wasn't sure if Jace wanted to be by himself or not and didn't want to assume anything, Jace gets into bed first and when Simons finished he holds his arms out for Simon to crawl into, Simon settles on the bed his head on Jace's chest one of his legs tucked over his and his arm throw over Jace's stomach, he feels Jace hold him tightly and sighs in contentment to be back where he belongs, Simons eyes are shutting when he hears Jace whisper "I love you"  
Simon snuggles into his chest and whispers "I Love you too.  
Simon falls asleep with a smile on his face and if he looked at Jace he would of seen the same expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is my first ever fic I hope it was okay, I know it needs work and if you have any pointers just comment below.


End file.
